Jacob's Letter
by sierrakrystalblack
Summary: Jacob would have had a life after Bella. Isn't it possible that he would love again? This is a letter written by a girl that will love him. Is imprinting enough, when you're not over your past? No renesmee AU. This is continued in my other account. Sierrakrystalblack07. Sorry for the inconvenience!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: World and Characters all go to Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's Letter<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Jacob,<p>

This is really hard for me to do. I am so sorry. I don't even know where to start. How about the beginning?

I moved to Forks against my will. My dad got the promotion he's worked hard for, but I resented it. It was my senior year! I already had plans with old friends, but I was still a minor, so I grudgingly moved with my parents.

I didn't expect much to happen; maybe make a few new friends? The first few months was boring and, well, I don't really remember much of it. I did get into a routine and made some good friends. Part of having friends in high school is, gossip. The most unbelievable one I heard, was about the most beautiful, friendly girl that graduated two years ago. The buzz was that she got knocked up by a rich, handsome orphan and they ended up getting married. I heard that she was the only one that got to make him talk and show emotion. It would have been juicy gossip in the big city,but here, in Forks, it seemed to be breaking news. The fact that she was the chief of police's daughter was a killer.

Then, one day, Justin invited me to a bonfire party in La Push. Apparently, it was a tradition to go for graduating years. It started okay, but then the locals came. Can I say yummy? I remember wondering if it was something in the water or air. The boys were all ginormous and ripped. They were all smiling and having fun, almost relieved. It was like they haven't had fun for a while. Their joy was infectious.

Then, I saw you. You were different. You looked so devastated, sick and lost. My heart involuntarily clenched at your tear-stained face. I don't usually approach strangers, but you felt so special, I couldn't help it- or maybe the alcohol gave me a boost of confidence. Either way, it got me talking to you.

Do you remember that night? The first time we met? You didn't want to talk to some Forks chick, but I insisted. We locked eyes and you had the weirdest reaction,ever. Your facial expression changed so fast, with very different feelings. You were shocked, lustful, happy, confused, and you suddenly realization hit your eyes. Then just as fast, you became angry. You were so angry, you started to shake, or vibrate. It was so odd, but it really scared me. I ran, and you let me.

After a few days, I stopped thinking about our odd encounter and set off to go about my mundane life. Things were back to normal, but then you showed up two weeks later. You came knocking at my door and I have no idea how you figured out where I lived. I didn't really care, well I never got the chance to care. You blurted out an apology before I could register who was at my door. You were so adorable and sincere, I couldn't help myself. I forgave you.

We became friends after that. We just clicked and we hung out a lot with Quil and Embry. They're wonderful friends. Then you and I started getting too close. I didn't mind, but you obviously did. Then one night we kissed, and we couldn't go anywhere but forward. You were always hesitant and that made me nervous, but when we kissed, I just knew that it was right.

Our first kiss. It started out so normally. I went to your house and we played video games with Quil and Embry. It was fun, but Quil totally cheated! Anyways, after they left, you became quiet. It reminded me of the first night we met. I wanted to ask you what was wrong, but the memory made me stop from asking. You still told me. You told me the reason. You told me about Bella Swan, the daughter of Chief Swan. The beautiful, friendly girl that got the most unreachable man to love her. I felt sorry for all the pain you had to go through. Despite my growing attraction to you, I couldn't help but want her to choose you and I told you so. My heart ached for your despair and you saw it in my eyes. You kissed me then. You were so gentle at first, like you didn't want to break me, but then it got desperate and hard. It was amazing, perfect.

Then for three weeks we had a normal relationship, but I noticed things. I noticed your boiling temperature. Your fatigue when we hang out and when you have to leave abruptly leave during our dates. I noticed your bruises and cuts that would suddenly disappear the next day. Then you told me about phasing. I didn't believe you. I mean seriously, would you have believed me right off the bat? You gave me proof, and I had to believe you. After that, you told me your real story about Bella. You were my hero.

I thought we were done with all the secrets, but a week later you cautiously told me about imprinting. Of course, I over reacted before you could explain fully and ran out on you, and you let me. I was so hurt and angry that you lead me on. I was scared though. Above everything else, I was scared. I didn't want to give you up. I already fell for you. When I realized that, I decided to break things between us cleanly. Before I could talk, you told me the best news my ears have ever received. You imprinted on me! You accepted my apology and that was that.

What followed after, was three months of blissful happiness. We were both so in sync. I fell more in love with you. I was ignorant and I wish I remained so, but all good things come to an end. Some one asked me why we talked about Bella so much. I denied it, but it was enough to make me notice.

I caught you staring off into space whenever we visited that blasted meadow. You were thinking about her, I know. When you fell asleep as we watched television, you mumbled her name, you always did. I noticed how you try to keep us distant, but fail because of our connection. I noticed how you hesitate every time we kissed. I saw your guilty face afterwards.

When you look at me, do you wish it was her? Do you even see me when you kiss me? My laughter made you smile. The memory of her smile makes you happy. My tears make you angry. The tears of her past breaks your heart. My breath is your air, but hers is your life. The beat of my heart is you favourite song. Her heartbeat is your music. You love me, but you choose to love her. Iwill never compare.

You imprinted on me, I know that. I know that because you left a mark on my heart- you marked all of it. Bella, however, imprinted on your heart. She already got your mind, soul and your heart before you met me. You may have imprinted on me, but you fight it everyday. You fight it to love her.

I know you love me Jacob. I know you don't ever want to hurt me. Sometimes, I wish I never met you but I can't bring myself to regret any of my decisions or yours. I wouldn't ever want to erase our past. I love you and I always will. That's why I have to do this.

I know she came back yesterday and please be with her. It will make me really happy if you gave her another chance. She needs you now and you've always needed her. Live a happy life.

I'll be okay, I promise. Maybe I'll come back one day and visit you, but we both need time and space. We will always be friends and that's all I need from you. I need you to be a friend. I'm running away and you're going to have to let me. Thank you, for everything. Goodbye, friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight Saga and the characters I've used**.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the support!<br>Pacifica Somnia  
>King Diana<br>Dreamcatcher94  
>Musicality101<br>Simply Me

I hope this is to your satisfaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's Reaction<strong>

* * *

><p>He read the letter again, making sure he read it correctly. He stared at it blankly, and slowly took a sit on the chair. He was currently in the kitchen. His dad has left to go fishing with Charlie, and Jacob was currently alone. He placed the letter down, but he still kept staring at it. He felt nothing. He knew that he should feel like his drowning in his sorrows, but strangely enough, he felt absolutely nothing. He reacted worse losing Bella than his own imprint. There was definitely something wrong with him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes. He was so confused.<p>

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Jacob jumped up ready to fight. He eased down when he smelt who it was. It was just Leah. She knocked harder, and Jacob looked at the letter and back at the door.

"I know you're in there!" Leah yelled. Jacob sighed, and he quickly grabbed the letter and stuffed it in his pocket. When he finally opened the door, Leah pushed past him. She looked furious, but she went straight for the cupboards. She grabbed a bag of chips and whirled to face him. He rose an eyebrow to question her fuming presence. She glared at him.

"Why are you hanging out with the bloodsucker wannabe?" Leah asked bluntly. Jacob's chest puffed out in anger. He gritted his teeth and glared at her. Leah glared back at him just as fiercely.

"Deny it." Leah dared him. Jacob grabbed onto the chair, and it cracked. The russet woman didn't even flinch. She just kept staring him down. Jacob closed his eyes and concentrated on calming down. Leah waited for him patiently. Once he was calm, he gave a loud exhale.

"It's complicated." He answered tightly. She rolled her eyes at him.

"No, you're just an idiot." She retorted. It was his turn to roll his eyes at her. She gave him a sneer.

"Whatever." She said. She started looking around the house, and took a sniff. It was scary how they were starting to become more like wolves.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked confused.

"Where's the little runt?" Leah answered. Jacob's face turned guilty, and he quickly looked away from the strong willed woman in front of him. She caught the change of atmosphere and looked at him with concern.

"What happened?" She asked blankly. The massive man's back stiffened.

"Leave." He stated coldly. Leah looked at him startled. Instead of following his orders, she stepped closer.

"Jacob-" she started, but he rudely interrupted her.

"I don't want to talk about it, least of all with you!" He whirled around to face her angrily. She took a step back from the intensity, and her heart felt a little bit more bruised. Jacob was one of the few guys she could stand. He respected her, and tried to give her, her privacy. Most of all, he somewhat understood how she felt, and he was the closest friend she had these days. Her face betrayed her emotions, and Jacob flinched from the pain it reflected. He sighed tiredly, and dug the letter from his pocket. He handed it to her. She looked at it blankly, but made no move to take it from him.

"She left."He stated, and Leah's dark brown eyes widened in shock and mild concern. She snatched the paper from his hands and quickly scanned it. Her face gave no hints as to what she was thinking. When she finished reading it for the second time, she gave it back to him. She looked at him with no expressions.

"What are you going to do?" She asked sharply. He took the paper back, and shrugged his shoulders. Both her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Why are you so okay with this?" She questioned. He ran his hands through his short ebony hair.

"I don't know. Is it possible that I didn't imprint on her?" He asked.

"I mean, I don't feel empty or anything. I mean, shouldn't I be dying right now?" He continued. Her eyes widened in shock. He looked at her, and shrugged his shoulder once again.

"You feel nothing? You don't care that your supposed soul mate just left you? What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled furiously. He shook his head, not knowing what the right words were.

"You might never see her again." She whispered softly. This was affecting her too much. Leah didn't think it was right for Jacob to just ignore this. He has claimed to love his imprint, and that he would love her forever, but he held no concern for said girl. This girl loved him so much, she was willing to sacrifice her happiness for his! The least he could do was to be upset, or miss her. Leah really wanted to kill Jacob right then.

Jacob looked at the letter in his hand, and panicked. His soul mate was gone! He might never see her again. He let her run once again, but this time he couldn't run after her. His hand clutched his chest and he slowly sunk to the floor. His stomach clenched in pain. He felt so hollow. He curled up into the fetal position. Tears slowly streamed down his face, and he gasped for shallow breathes.

Leah looked at him with concern. She knelt down beside him and put his head on her lap. She started combing through his hair, with her hands. She tried to calm him with soothing sounds and sweet nothings.

"What happened?" Leah asked softly. Jacob shook his head, telling her that he didn't know. The broken man was starting to calm down. Once he was more stable, he sat up. They were both sitting cross legged on the floor of the living room. There was comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Was it true?" Leah asked suddenly. Jacob turned to her, confused.

"What?" He asked.

"The letter, was it true? Did you think of Bella while you were with her?" Leah questioned. Jacob was silent for a while, thinking about the truth. He nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah." He said softly, ashamed of himself. Leah nodded her head. There was another lull of silence. After a while, Leah turned to Jacob.

"Do you still love Bella?" Leah asked, no trace of bitterness, just curiosity. The boy in question thought about it, and shook his head.

"I don't know. Bella, she was my first love. I truly loved her, with everything in me. Losing her to my enemy, it hurt. It broke me, but despite all the hurt I went though, loving her was still worth it. When I imprinted, I thought that I shouldn't forget about my love for Bella. I fought the imprint, but she's my soul mate, I couldn't not fall for her. I never forgot Bella though, she will always hold a special place in my heart, that no one could ever erase." Jacob explained. Leah looked away, and thought about Sam. Maybe the imprint didn't completely erase previous feelings. She knew she was special to Sam, she still is, but hearing it from Jacob made her sort of believe. Oblivious to her thoughts, Jacob continued.

"Yes, I still love Bella, but she's not my whole world anymore." Jacob summarized. Leah nodded her head, her eyes glossy from the tears that threatened to fall. She cleared her throat.

"What about your imprint?" Leah asked. Jacob was quiet for a moment, and she was scared that he would break down again. To her surprise Jacob gave her a small smile.

"We'll meet again. We weren't ready for each other yet, but I know that she's my future. She's my perfect half. She understands that I need time to move on, and when I have, she'll be there. I know it. She understood my love for Bella, but she also knows how much I love her. Right now what I need is a friend, and that's what she needs as well. My perfect half." Jacob ended. Leah gave him a small, sweet smile.

"You're one lucky dog. If I was her I would just kill the other girl, or better yet, YOU." Leah joked. Jacob laughed, knowing that she wouldn't. After all, she was in the same scenario. Leah got up, and Jacob followed her lead. She headed for the door.

"You'll be okay." She stated. Jacob nodded, and looked at her softly.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. Leah smirked and left before he could say anything else. He sighed. It was time to heal. First step, talk to Bella. Last step, find his soul mate. It's going to be one long process.

He stepped outside, and the cold air hit him. He was done hiding and running away. It was time to move on. He broke out into a run. He was still hurting from the pain of losing his half, and loving a taken woman, but it was his turn to lead his life. He kept running, not sure where his feet will take him, but he knew he was in the right path.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

This is set after Eclipse, and not compliant to Breaking Dawn. Edward and Bella decided to go to college first, but then Bella came back to say good bye. The imprint saw Bella in the grocery, mistaking that Bella was alone. Edward didn't come with her.

I wasn't going to make another chapter for "Jacob's Letter," but I got inspired. I hope it was to you standards or better.

**Please Review!**

**Okay, so at first I didn't want to give Jacob's imprint a name, because sometimes it ruined the story for me. But if I ever decide to continue this story, I would need a name for her. Also, calling her "little runt," "her," and "the imprint" is ruining the flow of the story. The other, lesser reason for not having a name, is because I couldn't think of a good name for her. Any suggestions will be considered and credited if I choose to use it. Thanks!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer!  
><strong>

**Quick note: I re-edited this, so it's a tiny bit different.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jacob's Resolve<span>**

Special thanks to  
>Simply Me<br>Hanora  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>Here he was, right where his feet has taken him. In front of the built man, was a house he had come to think of as a second home. It wasn't big, but it fit him just right. He stepped into the porch and made a move to knock. He hesitated for another moment, but before he could knock, the door opened. Jacob looked at the owner of the house in surprise. He must have been really deep into his thoughts, if he didn't hear them approach.<p>

"Hey." Jacob breathed out. He looked at his hands nervously. He was being so stupid, but he couldn't help it. The person waited patiently. He inhaled a deep breath, to calm himself, and breathed out.

"Sam, I need your help." Jacob said confidently. The alpha wolf looked at him sternly, no signs of what he was thinking. Sam nodded his head stiffly, and opened the door wider, welcoming Jacob into the house. Jacob shook his head.

"I was hoping, maybe we could talk somewhere more private?" It came out as a question. Sam thought it over, and looked inside the house, probably checking if Emily was still asleep. He put his forefinger out, signalling for the younger man to wait. Sam quickly walked back inside to write a note for his wife, and after a minute he was back outside. He shut the door, and lead the way, a two pairs of denim pants with him. Jacob followed obediently, without any questions.

When they were deep inside the forest, Sam stopped. Jacob stopped as well, but was obviously still deep inside his thoughts.

"What do you need help with?" Sam's deep voice boomed, and Jacob snapped out of his stupor.

"Adalie left." Jacob choked out. Sam stepped closer to him, and his almost black eyes filled with concern, and understanding. Sam knew how it felt to have his imprint runaway.

"What do you need me to do?" Sam asked sincerely. He understood the pain Jacob was probably in. Jacob gave him a small smile of appreciation.

"She left because I'm not over Bella." Jacob said softly, afraid of the truth of his words. Sam's caring eyes were wiped off his face in a millisecond. Anger and confusion replaced them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The alpha yelled in anger. Jacob stood straighter and faced Sam rebelliously. He gritted his teeth and a low growl escaped him. Sam, now calm, just waited for the younger wolf to calm down. Once he was calm, he looked at Sam with no trace of regret.

"Sorry." Jacob said offhandedly. Sam nodded his head stiffly.

"How could you choose Bella Swan over Adalie Yaven, your imprint?" Sam asked, confusion traced his words. The man in question looked at Sam, lost as an abandoned puppy. Jacob shrugged, offering no answers. Sam sighed and thought about Jacob's situation.

Sam could relate, in a way. He wouldn't choose Leah over Emily now, but he could still feel the love he used to have for the independent woman. He had loved Leah honestly, but Emily was everything he needed and more. Sam couldn't fight the imprint, but Jacob was stronger than him. Jacob was meant to be the Alpha, he would have more control over himself.

He couldn't understand how Jacob could fight his inner wolf, but he understood why he wanted to. He himself tried to fight the need to be with Emily, because he loved Leah at the time. Contrary to what the tribe and pack thought, it was not love at first sight. It was more like, instant caring. He wanted to know if Emily was safe at all times. It was very platonic in the beginning. He did care so much for this stranger, more than his ex girlfriend, and that had scared him. When he tried to get to know Emily at first, she was okay with it. They both started their relationship, only with friendship in mind. But the more he got to know her, the more he fell in love- and it happened fast.

He couldn't honestly say, he wouldn't have chosen Leah in the beginning. But Jacob had known Adalie for about a year now, how could he still choose Bella? It didn't matter, it was Jacob's choice, and as a brother, he would have to respect his decision. When he was in the same situation, he just wanted and needed the support. He turned to face Jacob seriously.

"What do you need me to do?" Sam said stiffly. Jacob was shocked. He just stared at Sam with wide eyes for five seconds. When Sam raised an eyebrow, Jacob snapped out of it.

"I don't know how to get over Bella, and I don't want to see her right now." Jacob started. Sam nodded for him to continue.

"Well I was hoping you could use your alpha command voice, and tell me to get over her, or Adalie. It doesn't matter, just help me choose." Jacob said. Sam shook his head in refusal. Jacob looked at him angrily.

"You said you'd help!" Jacob accused.

"It won't work. I command actions, not feelings." Sam said stiffly.

"Try, just try it." Jacob pleaded. Sam shook his head once more, not changing his mind.

Sam said that he would help, but he won't even try? Jacob seethed and pushed Sam into a tree. The tree snapped, and Jacob phased just as fast. Sam phased a split second after Jacob. Jacob ignored all of the thoughts that barged into his mind, and went after Sam. Sam fought back. His wolf was in charge now, and it was after Sam. The russet wolf went for the ebony wolf's neck. The black wolf dodged just in time, and pushed the brownish red wolf hard in the shoulders. Jacob's wolf growled in annoyance, and went full force.

After ten minutes of fighting, Sam was sprawled on the forest floor unmoving, defeated. Jacob returned to his right state of mind, and tried to wake Sam up. He nudged the black wolf's neck with his nozzle, and Sam slowly opened his eyes. Jacob's wolf form breathed out a sigh of relief. Sam had phased back, and was now trying to sit up. The black wolf snapped back into a human, and walked towards Sam. They both put on their spare pants in tense silence.

"Sam, I'm-" Jacob started, but the elder man shook his head to cut him off.

"No, don't be. It was always going to happen." Sam paused for effect.

"Ever since I found out that there was going to be more shape shifters in our tribe, I've taken responsibility over them- you guys. It wasn't right for me to believe that I deserved to be the Alpha. The position has always been yours, and even if I did – am substituting for a while, you will always be the rightful Alpha. One day you're going to replace me, no matter how much I've sacrificed, fixed, or done for the pack." Sam explained his inner thoughts out loud. Jacob was listening intently. In a way, it was the same as his relationship with Bella and Edward. No matter how hard it was for him to admit, Edward has always been the centre of her heart. Jacob might have been able to substitute for a while, but it was still Edward's place, no matter how much he did for her. It didn't matter that Jacob fixed her, or loved her, or protected her, her heart will still remain Edward's. It's hard to accept, but at least now he's starting to understand.

"It's obvious, if our battle was anything to go by, that your are already exceeding my strengths and skills." Sam continued. Jacob had known that Sam felt like he was going to be easily replaced, but hearing it out loud had more of an impact.

"One day you'll make a great leader Jacob, I know you will, but you have to face your problems, not run away." Sam lectured. Jacob nodded, accepting his advise.

"If you decide to choose Bella, the pack will support your decision. If you choose Adalie, we'll be welcoming her back. It's your decision, and only yours. I cannot make you choose Adalie to make things simpler. You'll be the Alpha one day, and it's time to take the first step." Sam said firmly. Jacob's resolve hardened. He was going to talk to her.

"Thanks Sam." Jacob looked him in the eye, and they had a moment of complete understanding. Suddenly, Jacob looked at his elder confused.

"Didn't the others hear our fight?" He asked Sam. Sam gave him the tiniest smile, that it could be confused as a twitch.

"I told them to leave, that it was between us two." He said.

"You make a great Alpha Sam. Even if I am supposed to take that role, I believe that you do it better. I'll be postponing that event for as long as I can." Jacob assured him. Sam nodded his head in appreciation. Jacob turned around, and headed for Bella's house. About ten meters away, Jacob stopped and turned to Sam. The man was still in the same place, probably thinking about what just happened.

"By the way, Congrats to you and Em. Even if think you weren't meant to be Alpha, I know you were meant to be a great dad." Jacob said, before sprinting off to his destination. If he looked back, even for second, he would have seen a full blown smile from their strict leader. A smile that has only been seen by Emily. Jacob was going to be alright, Sam knew.

Jacob slowed down once he hit Forks. He needed to do this, he needed closure. Sam believed in him, and supports him. The whole pack probably does as well, by now. He can do this. He might not have gotten what he wanted from Sam, but he got what he needed; support, faith, and confidence.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Thank you so much for reading! I hope it was satisfying, or at least entertaining.

Simply Me, thank you for your kind words, and I hope this chapter and the rest of the chapters can live up to your expectations.

To all those who favourited and/or alerted this story, thank you! It means a lot to me, and has a lot to do with why I decided to make this a longer story.

Okay, so I decided upon a name for my OC. It's Adalie (noble) Yaven (understanding). You pronounce Adalie like "Natalie" with out the 'N'. You pronounce Yaven like "Raven", replacing the "R" with a "Y".

I decided to continue this story. It's going to be about 21 chapters long. They're all going to be about 1,500 words per chapter. It's not going to be set up like most stories, so be warned! This story is going to be all interactions, but in a way that it flows into a story. It's like a slideshow of a movie, instead of, well a movie. It's going to be Jacob and one character per chapter, or Adalie and one character per chapter. This is my way of being original; although, there might have already been someone who has done this. I don't know, but this is how it worked out in my head.

I will try to write a chapter or two per week, and have it posted!

Do you think making this story longer a good idea? Should I have stopped with 'Jacob's Reaction'?

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Most things that relate to Twilight are probably Stephenie Meyer's. I only own the plot and Adalie Yaven.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's Return<br>**

* * *

><p>"Hey." Jacob's deep voice vibrated throughout the silent house. It was about 8 at night, but Bella took a nap. Bella's sleepy look was wiped out of her face the second she recognized the being in front of her. A soft blush appeared on her heart shaped face, and her eyes pierced through his. She was still alive, she was still beautiful. He gave her the toothy grin she loved so much, and she gave him a soft appreciating smile.<p>

"Hi." She said softly. She looked at her hand nervously. She didn't know why her best friend was here. If he thought that things were over with Edward, he was completely wrong. She was here by herself because she wanted her last moments with her dad, to be just the two of them. If Edward was here, he would just distract her. She was completely aware of Jacob's more-than-friendly attraction towards her, and she hoped that she wouldn't have to let him down again.

"I'm not here to beg for you to love me." Jacob said bluntly, aware of what she was thinking. A slow spread of red conquered her face. She grimaced a little, embarrassed at how transparent she was. Jacob laughed gaily at her awkwardness, and reached out to hug her.

"I missed you!" He boomed, and she couldn't help but laugh with him. He was still so Jacob. She pulled away from him, and took a good look at him. He was still humongous, warm, and half naked. She took a step back so she didn't have to tilt her head so much.

"I missed you too. So, what's up?" She began to feel more comfortable around him. There was a flash of fear in his eyes, before it was replaced with confidence. He smirked evilly, and took a step closer to her.

"What do you think?" He whispered in her ear. He was leaning down, and he was in her personal bubble. His warmth had nothing to do with the warmth she was feeling. Her heart started to race, and her breaths turned shallow. She was beet red, and her hands were starting to feel clammy. She stuttered through her words.

"I, I don't know. Why, uh, why are you? Why are you, uh here?" She took a giant step back, and tried to subtly clam her body. Jacob had the biggest grin in his face. So, he still had that kind of effect on her. Interesting. He stood up straight, and tried to look serious.

"Do I need a reason to see my soon-to-be-dead best friend?" He said sarcastically. Just like that, her body calmed down. She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled.

"I guess not, but it's you. So, there's definitely a reason." She said jokingly. He turned serious, and she tried to find the error of her words.

"I didn't mean that. I was just joking! Of course you can see me with no reason. We are best friends after all, right?" She tried to placate the situation. Jacob nodded his head and sighed.

"I guess I have to be your best friend, since nobody else wants the job." He said lightheartedly. Bella let out a breath of relief. Way to dodge the bullet! She laughed, and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks! You're the best!" She gleefully said. She let him in the house, and they settled in the couch. She gave him a family sized pack of chips, and a 2 litre pop. He took it appreciatively, and began eating. They watched a movie in silence, and when the movie was done, Jacob turned to Bella.

"Actually, I need to talk to you." He said seriously. Bella made no move to look at him. She was very still, obviously tense.

"Oh? What about?" She tried to as nonchalantly, but her voice were traced with nerves. He sighed. She was getting anxious, he should start soon. How was he supposed to say what he was thinking? He, himself, didn't know what he was thinking. She was starting to bite her bottom lip, and he took this as the cue.

"I have an imprint." This shocked her to the core. Her Jake, wasn't her Jacob anymore. He didn't love her anymore. This hurt her a lot.

"Oh." She said softly. It was the only thing she could say without bawling her eyes out. When did he imprint? Who was his imprint? Where was his imprint? How old was his imprint? Did he love her more than he loved Bella? She will never be the center of his heart again. What was she to him now?

The pain was apparent in her face, and he looked away from the hurt he caused. She looked like she was heart broken. Why did she look so heart broken? She didn't love him the way he loved her. She had no right to look like a kicked puppy, when she broke his heart first! He wasn't even supposed to be able to affect her in this way. She cleared her throat, stood up and excused herself for a minute. She didn't wait for him to respond.

She ran to the washroom and slammed it shut. She turned on the shower, and started to cry. It felt like she was losing someone forever. In a way, she was going to lose him forever. She would never be his Bella again, and he was never going to be her Jake again. She felt like she lost a chunk of her heart, and she was so confused. She loved Edward, much more than she could ever love her best friend. But losing him, hurt almost as much as losing Edward. She mourned for her lost friendship.

After a few minutes, she got up. She was being selfish! Jacob was finally happy, and she shouldn't mourn, she should rejoice with him. She should congratulate him, and be happy that he didn't have to be so broken without her. But no matter what she told herself or anyone, deep inside her, she loved the way Jacob was always there as her second option. He was her back up plan. It was cruel, but it was very much true. She slapped herself, and did her best to look extremely happy for him. She got out, when she was ready, and made her way downstairs.

"I'm so happy for you!" She yelled enthusiastically, and ran towards him, ready for a hug. She jumped up to him and crushed him in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you." She said softly on his neck. He was stiff, but his hands found themselves around her.

"Thanks." He said sadly, and pulled her away. He saw her fake smile, and he looked away. Bella cleared her throat, and looked everywhere but him.

"So, where is she?" She asked lightly. He grimaced and turned away from her.

"I, she's gone." He said stiffly. She gasped in surprise. She felt sorry for him, she knew the pain of being left by someone she loved.

"What?" She asked in sincere concern.

"I wasn't ready, and neither was she. I wasn't over you, and that's why I'm here." He whirled around to face Bella, and she gasped. His eyes were red, and tears were flowing down his face. He looked so torn, and desperate. She took a step towards him.

"Jacob. My Jacob." She whispered softly, her hand reached out for him. He took a step forward, and her hand caught his face. She caressed him softly, and tried to soothe him.

"I'm so sorry." She cried with him. Then, she saw her mistake. She has been leading him on, letting him hope that there could be something. The reason why Jacob could not move on, was because she wouldn't let him go. Her hand froze, and she stepped away from him. Jacob looked at her confused, and took a step forward, but she just took a step back. Jacob got the message and stood silently.

"Why are you here Jacob?" She hissed at him. He looked at her, hurt and confusion on his face. She took another step back from him and yelled.

"Why are you here Jacob?" He tried to comprehend what she was saying, and finally remembered.

"Adalie." He said out loud by mistake. Bella's face softened. That was her name. The lucky girl that was meant to have Jacob's heart and soul. She nodded her head.

"Why are you here Jacob?" She encouraged him. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"I came here to find closure. I came here so I can be ready. I came here, so I can be fixed. I came here to find out if I was worthy. I came here to get over you. I came here for Adalie." He realized. She gave him a sad smile. There was a moment of silence, before Bella broke it.

"Did you get what you came for?" She asked softly, tears in her eyes, but still with a smile. He looked her in the eyes.

"I think I just did." He whispered. She nodded her head, her tears flowing down, but her smile remained.

"Congratulations Jacob. I'm proud of you." She said sincerely. His eyes watered, and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." He said with so much feeling, and she could only nod her head in acceptance.

"You'll never lose me as a friend Bella. You'll always have part of my heart. You have to know that." He told her sincerely. She hugged him tighter, and the tears kept rolling.

"And you'll always have a part of mine." She told him honestly. They both just lost something precious, but gained something better. After a while, they broke apart. They looked at each other for a long time, trying to memorize each others faces. Jacob was the first one to break the silence.

"I guess, I better go." He said awkwardly. She nodded her head in agreement. Just as he was about to leave, she stopped him.

"Wait!" She called out, and he stopped and turned to her. She took off her bracelet and handed it to him.

"Here. We both have to move on." She explained. He shook his head and gave it back to her. He took out his wallet, and reached for an old photo. It was when they were both just five and seven. She looked at him in confusion.

"I'll always have this to remember you by. It's to remind me of our friendship. That bracelet can be your momento." He told her. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay." She said softly. He turned around and left the house.

"Goodbye Bella!" He yelled, not turning to face her. She wore a small smile, and leaned on the door.

"Goodbye Jacob." She said into the night air, but somehow she knew he heard. She looked up into the night sky, and it was a very rare sight. The stars were shining furiously, because the moon wasn't present. How right it was that a new chapter in her life began on the night of the new moon. Jacob was her star. He shown brightly when the moon wasn't there, but he could never replace the moon. He wasn't her Jake anymore. He was finally moving on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Thank you for reading! I hope you like this one. I wasn't overly pleased with the chapter before this, but I liked this one. It's odd because, I was looking forward to this one the least, but I found it flowed out better than expected.

I want to especially thank all my reviewers! Your words keep me confident, and it motivates me to write.

I also want to thank all those who have alerted or favourited this story.

**If you want to make my day, just cliticky click the review button below, and leave a nice comment, praising my work. If you want to help me become a better writer, push the same review button and leave me constructive criticism. Thank you! Have a Happy Day!**

PS.  
>If you also read Harry Potter FF, and you are a big fan of Harmony, then please click my name 'Sierrakrystalblack'. I have many HHr oneshots! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Only the plot of this story belongs to me. Oh, and Adalie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Realizations<br>**

* * *

><p>She shouldn't have risked it. This could have been a trick. No, it wasn't going to be a trick. Her friend wouldn't do that. At least, she hoped not. A slender woman, who had straight, long hair walked towards her. She was beautiful, she held a natural kind of beauty. Half of her face was covered with her silky, black hair.<p>

"Hi Adalie." The slender woman greeted her. Adalie got up to shake her hand, but Emily captured her in a hug. Adalie made no move to reciprocate the warm greeting. She stood awkwardly until Emily let go of her.

"Hey." Adalie breathed out. They sat down simultaneously, and waited for the other to begin the conversation. Emily smiled politely, and Adalie returned the gesture. Before they could finally begin their conversation, the waitress of the diner came to take their order.

"Hi, may I take your order?" The waitress asked in a bored voice. Adalie ordered their usual.

"Two coffees please." She ordered. Emily put her hand up to get the waitress attention.

"Actually, make that one coffee and one doughnut and a glass of water. Thank you." Emily interrupted. The waitress gave a nod and left. Adalie raised an eyebrow but asked no questions. Emily just shrugged her shoulders. After another moment of silence, Adalie broke it.

"Okay, so why are we here?" She asked shortly. Emily breathed in, and was about to start when Adalie interrupted.

"If you're here to ask me to go back for Jacob, the answer is no. I, just, I'm not who he loves, and I want him to be happy. I can't be the reason he feels trapped anymore." She said tiredly. Emily frowned in sympathy, but nodded in understanding.

"I would never make you do anything. I know how you feel, and I completely understand why you're running away." The older woman said. The young girl looked at her in surprise.

"You do?" She asked hopefully. She shouldn't have been surprised that Emily would understand, Emily was just that kind of person. Adalie smiled, and then looked down on the table, embarrassed by her attitude.

"Sorry to snap. I guess I just assumed." She apologized. The native woman just nodded her head in acceptance. Adalie fidgeted with her hands, and started swinging her feet.

"So, uh, how is he doing?" Adalie asked, trying to act nonchalant. Emily hid a smile behind her hands.

"He's healthy. He's obviously upset, but he's trying to deal with it. He actually had a talk with Sam this yesterday morning." Emily informed the girl. Adalie nodded her head sadly. Truth be told, she was partially hoping Jacob would be more than upset, but she was still glad he was healthy. She wished Jacob the best, and prayed that she would feel better eventually. She pictured Jacob and, what she imagined Bella would look like, being an honest and happy couple. She smiled, seeing Jacob's smile was enough for her. She felt a sharp pang in her heart, and tears spiked her eyes. She just wished he would smile because of her.

The waitress came, and served them their order. Emily took the doughnut, and started eating it in silence. Adalie didn't touch her coffee. She looked up at Emily, and gave her a real smile. It was useless to think about things that would only make her feel worse.

"So, how are you? How are things with Sam?" She asked. Emily's face brightened, and put her unfinished doughnut down, before taking a sip of water.

"Actually, that's partly why I wanted to meet you in Point Roberts. I know it was a big risk for you to be so close, but you know Sam. Going somewhere further would make him sick with worry, especially now. So, thank you for coming." She thanked Adalie. The girl nodded for Emily to continue.

"I'm, well I guess I should say, Sam and I are pregnant!" Emily blurt out, and Adalie clapped her hands together and squealed.

"You're what? I am so happy for you! Congratulations! How did Sam take it? Does he know? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? Do you have a name yet? This is great!" Adalie rambled, and Emily reached for her hand to calm her.

"I know, I'm so excited too." She smiled. Adalie calmed down, and squeezed Emily's hand in excitement.

"So, does Sam know?" Adalie asked. Emily nodded her head, with a big smile on her face. She took her hand back.

"I think he's more excited than me! He's much more protective now. It's a miracle I actually got to meet you without him knowing." Emily laughed. Adalie looked at her in alarm.

"Sam doesn't know you're here?" She panicked. Emily looked at her softly.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, I brought Collin. I told him to stay put, and that I would only be a few 's in the arcade across the street." She explained. Adalie nodded her head in relief. Collin was a patient guy, surprisingly enough, for a wolf. He was the kind of guy who wouldn't ask questions, and he minded his own business.

For another fifteen minutes, they talked about the pregnancy. Emily asked for Adalie's opinion on baby names. Adalie asked about the symptoms she's had, and how well she was dealing with it. After a while, they settled down, and silence was upon the table. Emily sighed regretfully.

"Actually, I lied." She started. Adalie raised an eyebrow in question.

"I do understand why you ran away, but I don't agree with it. I respect it and I'll even support it, but I want you to know that it's not making it easier on either side." Emily confessed. Adalie's faced turned blank, and she got up. She was about to beat it out of the diner, when Emily reached for her hand. Adalie pulled her hand away like it's been burnt by Emily's touch.

"I trusted you, and I don't want to hear this." Adalie spat out. Emily flinched, but grabbed her hand again. Adalie tried to pull away, but the delicate woman was apparently very strong.

"I want to tell you about Sam, Leah and I." Emily whispered, pain evident in her voice, Adalie stopped fighting and glared at Emily.

"You're not perfect Em. There are some things you just can't fix, or make better." She said coldly. Emily glared at her fiercely and let go of the girl. She got up and faced the shorter girl. She was very mad.

"Look, I never said I was perfect. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for my family. Don't you dare belittle me, and think you know me, but know this. I will not be pushed around, especially not by some naive teenage girl, who believes that running away from problems will solve them." Emily hissed. Adalie's jaw clenched, and glared at her rebelliously.

"If you don't want to be pushed around by me, then get out of my life." Adalie said bitterly. Emily sneered at her.

"Now look here, no matter how immature you are, you are and you will always be a part of my family. I'm not trying to be perfect, and I'm not even trying to fix you're messed up relationship with Jacob. I just want you to understand what you're doing. It won't change the outcome." Emily stated firmly. She changed her demeanor.

"Please. Just give me a few minutes, then you can leave this diner and never see me again." Emily compromised. Adalie thought it over, and figured that a few minutes wouldn't hurt. She nodded stiffly, and sat back down. Emily followed her example and sat down.

"Did Jacob ever tell you about how Sam and I came to be?" Emily started. Adalie shook her head in negative.

"Sam and Leah were together before he became a wolf." She began, and Adalie's eyes widened.

"They were so in love. It was so innocent and honest. When Sam went missing for two weeks, Leah was beside herself with worry. She pleaded for my help. She gathered all her friends and relatives to help her look for Sam. You should have seen her, she was so lost and hopeful at the same time. I remember thinking that Leah's love for Sam was astounding, nobody should ever rip them apart." Emily's voice shook. Her eyes filled with tears of regret.

"When he was found, Leah was just filled with so much joy. It was like all her prayers have been answered, and I think finding Sam was all her prayers. After a few days, the euphoria of reuniting with her lost love ebbed away, and she noticed that Sam was different. No, he wasn't different, he was just more distant, and that made Leah worry again." Emily sniffed, and wiped her eyes. Adalie listened intently.

"Then I came into the picture. I didn't want to, but it's something I could never take back. He saw me, imprinted on me, and trouble began. We became friends first, and I noticed how hard he was fighting it. Sometimes he would try to be mean to me, but he could never do it. He tried to stay, physically away, but he couldn't. I didn't really notice those things until after. We became best friends in a matter of days. Leah was starting to get jealous, but she trusted both of us. After all, I was her best friend and cousin, and Sam was the love of her life." Emily paused to collect herself.

Adalie knew where this would lead, and now she understood why Leah was the way she was. She felt so bad for Leah, nobody deserved the pain she went through. Now, Adalie believed Emily when she said she understood because Em was in the exact same position she was in years ago.

"When I found out that I was in love with him, and that he was in love with me, I ran away for a few days. It was too late though, there was already too much damage done. A rumour spread through out La Push about me and Sam. Of course, Leah found out and barged into my house. We screamed and we fought. I told her nothing happened, but I lied. Something happened, I fell in love with her boyfriend. She didn't believe me, and stormed out. The next day, I went over to La Push to try and patch things up with her, but I ran into Sam instead. We fought, and he phased." Emily broke down into a new bout of tears. Adalie patted her hand comfortingly. Emily gave her teary smile of appreciation.

"He accidentally scarred me. I died for a moment, did you know that? I came back for Sam, and only him. The moment before I died, he was the only face I saw. Refusing to love him was my one regret. I fought to be alive, and his love was the only thing that got me through all the pain. I realized that, as much as I hated hurting Leah, I loved Sam more." Emily finished.

Adalie nodded her head in understanding. She knew what Emily was trying to tell her. No matter what path she took, Jacob will be her destination. It made her feel slightly more hopeful. She loved Jacob, and she wanted a future with him, but she wasn't going to do it by taking away his happiness. The difference between them, was that Sam was happier with Emily. Sam, in the end, chose to love Emily more than Leah.

"You know what's worse? Even though I know it was cruel, what we did to Leah, I still don't regret a thing. I would do it all over again, if I have to. It's disgusting how much I would do for Sam. Sometimes, it scares me." Emily confessed.

Adalie knew what Emily was saying. It was how she was able to leave Jacob. She loved him so much, she was willing to leave.

"That's why I left." Adalie whispered softly. Realization dawned on Emily's face and they welcomed another silence. Emily sipped her water to calm down, and Adalie gulped down her coffee. Suddenly, Emily got up, and Adalie whipped her head at the sudden movement.

"I should go, Collin has been waiting too long." She explained, leaving cash at the table. Adalie nodded her head.

"Yeah." She agreed. Before Emily turned around, Adalie stopped her.

"Emily? Thank you for sharing that with me. It was really personal, and I appreciate it. I'm sorry about before." Adalie apologized. Emily gave her a smile.

"You're welcome. You're doing what's right for you Adalie, and that's what's important. I hope I'll see you again." Emily leaned in for a hug, and Adalie accepted it.

"Congratulations again. You'll make a wonderful mom." Adalie said sincerely. Emily beamed and squeezed her hand in thanks. Emily turned around, and began to leave.

"See you!" Emily gave one last glance at Adalie before leaving. The girl smiled at her departing friend and whispered.

"Yeah, I'll see you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Simply Me, you are an amazing reviewer! Thank you for reviewing every chapter. I love how you get what I'm trying to go for, in every chapter. I hope this one is a satisfying read for you.

To all those who favourited, and/or alerted this story, thank you so much. I am humbled by it.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.**

Did you know that you can make one person happy, just with a click and a bit of typing? Yeah, just **press the review button** right down there, and give me a nice review. If you're more of the type that want to help improve writing, then press the very same button and give me constructive criticism. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga. I only own the plot and Adalie.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

**Jacob's Recharging**

* * *

><p>Jacob sat at the edge of the cliff, his feet hanging from the edge. The sky was its usual grey colour. If it had been a clear sky, he would have been watching the sun set against a beautiful array or warm colours, but it wasn't. Instead, he watched stormy clouds threaten to rain. His face carried a careful blank, and his eyes were as dull as the scene it watched.<p>

His back straightened when he heard shuffling nearby. He gave one sniff in the air, and his back relaxed. It was one of his best friends, a true brother. Jacob suddenly ducked, and a strong, native hand missed it's target.

"Leave me alone." Jacob said gruffly. The other muscled, tanned man shook his head in refusal even though Jacob couldn't see. Instead of following Jacob's wish, the man sat down next to him and swung his feet like a five year old.

"Embry." Jacob threatened. Embry laughed him off and patted his back roughly. Jacob slapped Embry's hands away and shoved him away. The kid-like man just laughed louder. Jacob, who was really annoyed, gave a low growl. Embry stopped his chuckling, but still kept a smile on his face.

Jacob faced him, and Embry saw how affected his old friend really was. Embry's smile faded and he nodded his head in understanding. Jacob was still grieving, and he needed more time. Jacob turned back to the angry ocean. His friend followed his lead.

Embry and Jacob had known each other for a long time. They've been friends since they were in kindergarten. They've been through a lot, together with Quil. They were known as the "Three Native Musketeers," because they literally went for the motto, "All for one, and one for all." That's why transforming at different times affected them so much. It was an unspoken rule that they would always choose brotherhood over everything and anything.

The waves crashed harder and harder, seemingly mad at the rocks that trapped them. It was like it was trying to knock the rocks down. The weather was as angry as Jacob. Jacob reached for a rock near his hand and threw it. It flew far, and splashed somewhere in the endless amount of water.

Embry turned and observed his friend. His brother carried enough stress for many life times. He could hardly remember the days when Jacob would carry an unguarded smile. He was always so serious now. He would either be in pain, confusion, anger, and most of all, tired. Jacob was tired all the time. It was as if he was tired of life and its cruel jokes. To be honest, Embry would have snapped sooner if he was given all of the trials Jacob has and was still enduring. Life and love just has not been fair to him.

Jacob was a good guy to the core. That's why it was cruel to see him in this much pain and confusion. He hoped for his friend's luck to brighten. Jacob was the first one to welcome him in school, despite his heritage. Everyone loved Jake, he just brightened days. Because everyone loved Jacob, they started to accept Embry too. Jacob was just a nice guy, he helped everyone he could if he was able to.

Embry remembered the time when he found out about his true parentage. He was devastated and confused. He didn't know if he should confront his mother. He didn't know if he should be mad, or if it even mattered. Jacob had been understanding, and never told him what to do. Jacob knew that Embry just needed time to figure things out and that he needed to do it by himself. But, Jacob didn't leave his side until he knew that Embry was going to be okay. Some things, brothers just knew.

Nightfall came, and the two men sat silently, still watching the ocean. It had calmed down after a while, but it was still a little violent. The moon's light could be seen through the thick clouds. Embry closed his eyes and smelled the fresh ocean breeze.

Jacob stared ahead of him blankly. He had done it. He was free from Bella, and there was little ache of yearning for her now. With every beat of his heart, the yearning dulled. He has finally accepted her choice, and instead of feeling relieved, he felt a little emptiness in his chest. He felt lost, Bella had been his future for so long, it was overwhelming to know she will never be his future. He finally gave up, and was willing to move on. He just didn't know how.

He knew he would somehow have Adalie in there, but as what? He just started moving on from Bella, it was still painful. Jacob wasn't even sure if it was because he just lost Bella, or if it was because he finally realized the implications of Adalie leaving. He had so many emotions, he didn't know what or to who they were.

That was it. Bella was gone, and he had to stop bothering her and thinking of her. She will never be his, she was never meant to be. He thought about Adalie. She was a great friend, and a fantastic kisser, but did he want more than friendship with her? It's true that he loved her, and that he wanted her safe, but was that the same as loving her as a woman? To be honest, his heart cried out for her. He needed her close to him. He couldn't think straight without her. All he could think about was how complete he felt when they were together, and that she had to be here with him.

His wolf instinct won't let him function without her, and it was hard to do anything but try to look for her. The human part of his brain remembered his promise to himself and his imprint. He wanted to be ready for her. He didn't want to hurt her again, she didn't deserve any kind of pain. What was cruel was, he was the one that hurt her the most. His human side was winning, and he sighed.

He just needed time for his bruised heart to heal from his last, first love. The pain was numbing, but it was still too fragile. He hoped that Adalie could wait. He wished that she would come back. One thing was for sure, he was progressing and he was in the right path. Everything was going to work out, it just has to.

By now, the sun was rising. The clouds were thinner, and the ocean was calm. It was a brand new day, and Jacob felt refreshed. He breathed in nature, and breathed out his frustrations. He was sleepy, but for the first time, he wasn't tired. Neither of them slept, but they felt recharged.

Jacob gave another sigh and stood up. He looked at his old friend, and gave a nod of appreciation. Embry stood up and smiled softly. Jacob was going to be okay. Embry punched Jacob's arm softly, telling him what he thought through that action. Jacob nodded his head, and gave Embry a real smile. Embry grinned and gave a quick wave before running into the awakening forest. Sometimes, words aren't needed between friends, between brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Sorry it took so long! This one is shorter than the last five, but it's how it turned out. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thank you for reading, and if you have time, please give a review. I prefer creative criticism or compliments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

><p>I want to thank all the followers, reviewers and readers!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Respect<strong>

* * *

><p>A massive russet wolf bounded through the thick trees in the evergreen forest. It swerved between the trunks, scarcely missing them. It neared the end of the forest and a light could be seen, signalling the edge. The wolf snapped and suddenly, a naked man could be seen running while putting his jeans on expertly. The man slowed to a walk, and stepped out to the empty beach. The sun was just about to rise; he hadn't missed it.<p>

Jacob spread his toes on the cold sand, and breathed in the salty air. As he walked around the edge of the water, the sun slowly stretched across the sky. It made a beautiful array of colours, and amazingly there were only two chunks of clouds that could be seen. Jacob's nose twitched and he realized he wasn't alone in the beach. About a block away from him, was another tall native man. He was sitting cross legged on the sand, leaning on a drifted log. The man, now sensing Jacob, turned to him, smiled and gave a friendly wave. Jacob waved back and jogged to where the man sat.

"Hey Quil." Jacob greeted his friend.

"What are you doing up so early? It's not your shift until afternoon." Quil shrugged his shoulders in reply. Jacob nodded his head in understanding. He was worried about Claire again. Jacob gave him a pat in the back for support, and Quil gave him a quick smile. After a moment of silence, while watching the beautiful scene of nature, Quil turned to Jacob.

"How are you doing?" Quil asked. When Jacob didn't respond, he continued.

"How are you doing with the whole Adalie and Bella thing?" Quil asked. It seemed nosey, but he thought Jacob needed to talk. Jacob responded with a grunt, and finally sighed.

"I'm just going, you know? I'm stuck in between. I'm trying to get over one girl, while preparing to be with another. I feel like such a scum." Jacob said, realizing his words made him seem like a player. Jacob shoved his face into his hands and groaned in frustration. Quil just chuckled.

"All you need is time." He said sagely.

"We all need time." Quil whispered. Jacob turned to him, and realized Quil was suffering just as much as him, if not more.

Quil had the most difficult imprint of the pack. Not the most painful, but the most difficult. The age difference was astounding, and it wasn't just that. Claire lived far from the reserve, and it was always painful for him to see her go. The next time he would see her after a visit was a few weeks later, if he was lucky. The parents knew the situation, but this was the most they are willing to cooperate. They didn't understand the longing he felt for their eight year old daughter. They weren't comfortable with an Eighteen year old guy, spending so much time with their little angel. He didn't blame them for being guarded and even supported their decisions. He just wanted what was best for Claire, and sometimes it wasn't something he would be happy with. Seeing her every month for a few days was heaven to him, but then it always ended, and it was always a painful goodbye. The constant feeling of loss was taking a toll on him.

It wasn't only the distance, it was also the age. His brothers understood the platonic feelings, but he could still hear their snide remarks and the small doubts they had about their relationship. Even Quil didn't completely agree with the situation. Then when she grows up, was he to feel different? Was he going to see her as a woman, instead of the child he wishes was his own? He didn't know any of these things, except that it will take time to answer. He understood the pain of waiting, and he knew Jacob was experiencing the same thing.

"How do you do it?" Jacob asked him. Quil faced him but didn't answer.

"How can you see her leave every time, and not know when she'll be back?" Jacob continued.

"How can you wait patiently everyday, not knowing if she's okay?" Jacob now faced Quil.

"How can you just be like her father, then her brother, then a friend overtime? How do you not question how difficult it would be to love her more than a friend, when you only see her as that now?" Jacob ranted his frustrations at Quil. Quil's face drew a careful blank, masking his emotions. He turned his head to face the ocean. After a moment of utter silence, Quil answered.

"I live through it, for her. It will always be for her." He whispered, but it felt as loud as a grenade.

"I watch her leave every time because I know she'll come back, no matter what." He said confidently.

"I live each day fearing for her well fare, but I have to believe she's okay. I have to believe that she's living happily and that she's healthy, because it's the only way I manage to stay here. If I ever change my mind about that, there is nothing that will stop me from running to find her." He said intensely.

"I don't know how I will feel for her in fifteen years. I don't know if she'll be a friend, a sister or a lover. What I do know is, I'll love her. I'll love and protect her, always." Quil faced Jacob again.

"It doesn't matter what our relationship will be like in the future. She'll always be important to me, and I know I'll always be there for her." He said fiercely.

"But, even though I believe all the things I just said, it doesn't make it less challenging to live through everyday. It just gives me hope, that one day, all this suffering wouldn't have been for nothing." Quil finished.

Both men turned to see a bright sunny sky. Jacob smiled. Quil was right, he had to believe that his experiences and trials would not be for nothing. They both had to suffer a little, for something amazing. They'll both get through this; brothers in arms. After an eternity of silence, feeling the comradery between injured fighters, Jacob interrupted the moment.

"Dang Quil, I didn't know you were such a warrior inside. You're my freaking hero, man!" Jacob patted his brother in the back in good nature. Quil laughed gaily and shoved Jacob on the side.

"I better be! I just had a heart to heart to with you. I feel like such a girl!" He yelled. They both laughed hard. Quil stood up and gave Jacob a hand. He brushed the sand away and grinned at his wolf brother.

"I'm going to take a nap. My shift just ended and I'm beat. See you later!" Jacob said before he started to jog home. Quil grinned and gave him a nod.

"You'll be okay dude!" He yelled. Jacob turned back and gave a huge grin.

"Thanks man, for everything!" He yelled. Jacob turned back and sprinted to his house, eager for rest. Quil was right, he shouldn't think about the future so much. It'll take one day at a time to heal. Just like that, he was one more step closer to Adalie. He was certainly going in the right direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

First of all,** thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.**

Secondly, if you're a faithful reader, I apologize for being an awful updater. **I have no excuses to stop posting, and I sincerely apologize.** It was very unproffesional of me. Due to this incident, I will post a chapter every night or two. This time, I will keep my word.

**Finally, please give me a review.** It's totally free, and it requires little time and effort, but it would mean a lot to me. Please keep it as constructive critisism, or compliments.** I love compliments.** Thanks!

Simply Me- Thank you for your detailed reviews. Your reviews always make my day, and I hope my inconsistency hasn't made you stop reading. I hope to hear from you soon, Sierrakyrstalblack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight World belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been a year since she's last seen him. The raven haired girl tapped her desk with a black pen subconsciously. She gave out a small sigh. She has busied herself with nursing school, working part time in the school's mini cafe, and giving time to her new friends this whole year. It wasn't to forget him, but it helped. It helped except for times like these, when her mind would start to wander.<p>

She wasn't still in love with him per say, but in her heart she still cared deeply for him. She thought about his health, if he was happy, if he was generally okay. It took her a while to realize that he wasn't going to come magically in front of her door and swoop her off her feet. Then he would tell her, his love for Bella could never compare to the love he had for her. She would get mad at him for coming after her, but that wouldn't stop him. She would try to hit him and leave, but he would quickly grab her hand gently and capture her in a tight embrace. He would lean down and whisper that he didn't want her to ever run away again, because it would kill him next time. He would whisper that he loved her and gaze at her eyes and kiss her passionately. That dream ended about five months ago.

She closed her eyes and groaned. She was clearly not going to be able to study tonight. She put her pen down and got up from her seat. She stretched lazily, grabbed her phone and headed for the door. She would study when she got back. It was a Saturday night and she took the day off work to study but, her mind was too cluttered tonight. She decided to take a break from studying and enjoy a nice walk.

The sky was clear but the city lights hid the stars. The moon was nowhere to be found. There was a nice chill in the air, and she headed for the closest park. She liked Vancouver, it was nice and the people were generally friendly. She moved there a year ago, when she got accepted at the school she applied for. She wanted to go into nursing, and it was only a one year course. So, she braved moving to a different country all by herself. Her parents were still living in Forks, and she couldn't find it in her heart to go back there. Her parents and herself, had a heated argument on Christmas, but she won it by feigning to be busy. It wasn't a lonely Christmas thanks to her friends, but she missed her family. It was worth it, because she was just about to take the exam tomorrow and she felt confident.

The park was nearly empty, just a family heading home, and a few couples walking around. She breathed in the cold air and tried to relax her muscles. Jacob's face entered her mind, and she frowned. About five months ago, she finally told herself to get over him. Jacob hasn't emailed her, or made any attempt to reach her, so he was clearly happy with Bella. It hurt her to realize this, but she wasn't going to waste her life moping for a lost cause. This realization made her study harder, and work harder. Now, all the hard work and dedication she put in school was about to pay off. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't forget Jacob. He was her first love, and she thought he was definitely going to be the last, but fate didn't seal it that way. Every now and then, when her guard is down he would fill her head, and the pain he caused would suddenly pound on her heart. Tonight was one of those days.

"Adalie? Is that you?" A deep voice called out to her. She turned her head to see a tall dark figure walking towards her. For one moment, her heart filled with hope and her heart started to beat rapidly. As he got closer, she realized it wasn't Jacob, and her heart dropped down to her stomach. She leaned towards the man to take a closer look.

"Umm... yeah?" She answered. Fear started to ebb in her, and she subconsciously went into a defensive position. When the guy was close enough to see clearly, she smiled. It was Justin Weber, from Forks. They graduated together. She gave a small wave, and walked towards him too.

"Hey Justin! I didn't expect to see you here." She greeted. He smiled when they reached each other.

"What are you doing in Canada?" Justin asked her before she had the chance to ask the same question.

"Well, I'm just about to graduate nursing." She said proudly. Justin's eyes widened and he gave her a toothy grin.

"Congratulations! That's great!" He exclaimed. He then surprised her by giving her a warm hug. She stood there shocked, before she hugged him back.

"Thanks Justin." She said softly. They both stepped away from the hug, and stood awkwardly while looking at everything but each other. Justin gave a cough to interrupt the silence. Adalie blushed and a familiar buzz started to grow on her stomach. She braved a look at him, and saw him blushing. She smiled, and her face felt warmer.

"So, what are you doing in Canada?" She asked, saving them from the uncomfortable silence. Justin came out of his stupor and answered.

"Well, I'm here to visit some family and just check out some... uh things." He said. She nodded her head in understanding. She gave a small shiver from the cold, and he noticed.

"Here, I'm not cold." He took of his jacket and handed it to her. She shook her head.

"No, no, no it's okay. I'm fine, really." She refused. He smiled and put the jacket around her shoulders anyway.

"You don't have to be so brave. You want to go get some coffee to warm up and catch up?" He asked smoothly. Adalie accepted the jacket and nodded her head in agreement. Together, they walked to the nearest cafe. Jacob wasn't forgotten, but he hid in the back of her head once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**I want to thank wolfhappiness for your review.** As a writer I sometimes lose myself in what I'm writing and lose my path, and I realized this story didn't have much conflict and that it was starting to get really repetative, so thanks to your lovely review I realized all these. I now have something else in mind for the story, and the format I've been going by will probably change. The two characters per chapter will be hard to follow, so that might stop. I'm sincerely thankful.

I reviewed the previous reviews, and it seems that you guys think** Jacob should suffer to get Adalie back, so I'm going to try to do that.** I like to say I'm a story teller, because I change the temperature of the story based on the reactions of my readers. So if you give a serious review, I will be taking it seriously and will be thinking about it and be considering it.

The reason I did the two characters per chapter was to get an essence of the other characters, but by doing that I've put Jacob and Adalie's story in the back burner. So now, I'll try to manage it better.

**I won't be able to update this story EVERY night, but I will try to do that. If not, the most you'll have to wait is two nights. **

Please review. You know, as much as I love hearing constructive critisism, I love hearing compliments just as much. Just kidding! :-D...'_' but no, seriously. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!

** As always, I thank all those who favourited this story, or put it in alert, or reviewed, or all three! THANK YOU! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight World belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Selfishness<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jacob." His sister whispered softly. Jacob gave a small grunt in response. She hesitated before taking a step forward. Jacob growled and she jumped back. She gave out a sigh and turned to leave.<p>

"Jacob, I know it hurts, but you have to at least eat." She said softly. Rachel waited for a response. When he didn't make a sound, she gave out an exhausted sigh and closed the door behind her. She stepped into the kitchen, and her father looked up to her. He raised an eyebrow, and she shook her head.

"Dad, I'm not really hungry, but you should eat. It's still nice and hot. I'm going to Paul's apartment, don't wait up." She said, heading for the door.

"Okay." Billy nodded his head.

"Thank you for dinner, and trying." He gave her a small appreciative smile. Rachel returned the smile and left. Billy rolled to the table and ate alone in silence. Tears quietly ran down his face; his family was falling apart. Oh, how he wished Sarah was still there, she would know what to do.

Rachel walked briskly to Paul's place, when she bumped into a warm embrace. Her heart jumped, before she realized who it was. She smiled and hugged him back.

"I missed you." He said gruffly. She frowned, and pulled away.

"I was only away from you for two nights." She said. Paul pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away, they were both breathless. Their foreheads touched and they felt each others warm breaths entangle between them. Rachel closed her eyes and savoured the familiar, warmth they gave each other.

"That's two nights too much." He whispered. Rachel sighed, and pulled away and gave him a peck in the lips before grabbing his hand. With that, they started walking back to Paul's apartment.

"You know, if you already missed me after two nights, I wonder how Jacob must feel." She thought out loud. Paul gave a pained expression, when he remembered the night Jacob phased when it was his shift to patrol. He squeezed Rachel's hand softly and walked closer to her.

"It's excruciating." He said bluntly. She nodded her head, already knowing what the answer was. They arrived at his apartment and cuddled on the sofa. Paul turned on the television, but Rachel wasn't paying attention. She was worried about her little brother. Paul sensed her discomfort and turned the television off. He turned to her and gazed at her beauty.

They've been together for about three and a half years. It wasn't a smooth ride in the beginning, it never was. Paul hated being controlled, and loved the attention he got from the girls in La Push. He loved the single life, and he had a bad temper that no one could tame. He wasn't fond of Jacob, but only because of his attachment issues with the vampire-wannabe. Imprinting with Jacob's independent older sister was something he didn't expect. He didn't want to imprint because it was something that could control him. Not only that, but now there's also Jacob to go through. Rachel, on the other hand, was an independent woman, who didn't take bull from anyone. She wanted a future, a career, and she wasn't going to be under any man. Falling in love was not part of her plan, and especially not with one of her little brother's little friends.

When Paul saw her, he knew he imprinted. He tried to hide it, and he successfully did for about a month before he exploded with the emotions he kept in. The more he tried to hide it, the less he could control his temper, and one day he just snapped. His curiosity got the best of him. He followed Rachel for a whole day, and Rachel being a smart woman, caught him. She was really angry, and he thought she looked beautiful furious. He couldn't help himself, and he captured her lips with his. She freaked out even more and stormed away from him.

Of course, the next day Jacob came and attacked him. He was about to fight back, when the thoughts and feelings he's been keeping away from them came flooding out. Jacob was pissed off, but made no moves to keep his attack. Everyone knew in ten minutes. Billy explained to Rachel what happened, but she didn't agree with it. She ignored him for a week, but she couldn't forget the kiss they had. Finally, he went up to her and apologized for his actions. He asked for a compromise; they would start clean, and she agreed.

For whole month he flirted with her, courted her, and finally she agreed on a date. It wasn't long after that, that they became a couple. Now, Paul thought they were ready for another step forward.

"Rachel?" He interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmmm?" She asked distractedly. How was she going to help Jacob?

"Rachel." He said firmly, capturing her attention.

"Sorry, I'm just so worried about him." She apologized. He nodded in acceptance. He took her hands in his, and cleared his throat. He was starting to get nervous. Maybe this was a bad time. He shook his head, no he wanted to ask this now, it felt right.

"Would you move in with me?" He said, looking her in the eyes. Rachel's heart started beating rapidly. Her hand started to sweat, but she smiled. She nodded her head.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, launching herself at him. He caught her, and they both felt a little bit of relief and happiness. After a while she suddenly stopped smiling, and started frowning again. Paul pouted.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She faced him.

"I just feel bad for feeling so happy, while Jacob's so broken." she explained. Paul caressed her face gently with his massive hands. She leaned into them, and he smiled.

"I'll try talking to him." He promised, making her snap in attention.

"You will?" She asked enthusiastically. He nodded his head in confirmation.

"Thank you! I love you." She jumped on him again. He laughed, catching her.

"I love you more." He said. She grinned, and kissed him roughly. He smirked, loving this side of Rachel. If it would make Rachel stop worrying, he was going to talk to Jacob. He'll talk to him tomorrow.

The next day, Paul pounded on Jacob's door. When Jacob didn't respond, he opened the door. Jacob gave a low growl, and Paul rolled his eyes. He walked in and turned on the lights. He cringed when he saw Jacob.

Jacob was thinner, frail, and just broken. He was sitting against the wall, his hand hanging uselessly on the floor. He had huge bags under his eyes, his skin was paler and death was a better picture than his face. Jacob didn't even look at him. His heart went out to his brother, but he wasn't here for touchy stuff. It was time he got some tough love.

"Get up." Paul demanded. Jacob looked at him for a second, before sliding into the fetal position. Paul sat down on the bed, and stared at the broken piece of man in front of him.

"Look, I know it hurts. You probably think death would be better than all of this pain." Paul tried to empathize. Jacob, for the first time, responded. He sat back up, and glared at Paul.

"You know nothing of the pain I feel!" He barked. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"It's like drowning in lava, but I just won't die. It's like my heart has been cut open and alcohol was poured all over it, and it feels like a fresh wound every second. You don't know what pain is until you lose her." Jacob broke down. Paul hardened his heart, and kept his face blank.

"It's not all about you. It's about your family and the people that love you too." Paul said, surprisingly calm. Jacob glared at Paul, but made no move to threaten him.

"Your sister is worried about you, and your father is in the brink of breaking down as well. He's been weaker lately, have you noticed?" Paul asked, knowing the answer. Jacob felt shame and worry enter his consciousness. He didn't like it, and hated Paul for bringing it out. Jacob growled loudly.

"Get out! I don't need to listen to you!" Jacob yelled, standing up to physically remove the other man from his room.

"Afraid of the truth? Ashamed with your selfishness?" Paul asked, not moving from his spot. Jacob stopped and felt the fury leave him. Paul was right. He sat back down, tired from the energy he exerted. Paul was shocked that Jacob didn't continue on, but kept his face carefully blank.

"I don't know what to do." Jacob said coarsely. He was so confused. He was only nineteen years old, and the trials he has faced was too much. One year ago, he thought all he had to do was move on from Bella, and Adalie would come back. He thought it would all work out in the end. He has been ready for Adalie for five months now. There hasn't been any news about her. She didn't come back. She hasn't mailed him or contacted him. Had she really moved on from him, or worse, was she gone from this world? Jacob winced, when he thought of that possibility.

He had been in a catatonic state for a few months. It was when his inner wolf won out, and realized he had lost his soul mate. He felt ashamed for not think of his family, but the pain was too much to bear.

"Have you tried contacting her?" Paul asked. Paul thought that Jacob probably did, but it didn't hurt to ask. Jacob's eyes widened. Paul's jaw dropped.

"You mean, you haven't even tried emailing her?" Paul shouted. Jacob shook his head sheepishly. His heart started beating rapidly with hope. Could it be as simple as that? Jacob ran for his laptop, and waited impatiently for the computer to load.

"Unbelievable." Paul whispered, aghast. Jacob ignored him, and wrote Adalie a short note:

My Dearest Adalie,

Where are you? How are you? I miss you. I'm sorry. Please come back, or at least give me your address and I'll come to you. I love you. I love you so much. The pain of losing you is unbearable, and the only thing that's holding me back from leaving this life, is the thought of seeing you and being with you once again. If you still hate me, that's okay, just tell me your fine. I just need to see you. Please email me back. I'll be waiting for you forever. I love you.

Forever only yours,

Jacob

He sent the message, and stared at the screen, waiting for her return email. Paul rolled his eyes.

"You are dumb" Paul said with no emotion. Jacob ignored his comment and looked at him with worry.

"What if she doesn't email me back?" Jacob asked.

"Then look for her. She ran away? Run after her. You're supposed to be her soul mate. You know where she is, you just have to look hard. Follow your heart!" Paul shouted, exasperated from Jacob's idiocy.

Jacob closed his eyes realizing how ignorant and arrogant he has been. He had a lot of growing up to do. How could he have thought all he had to do was wait for Adalie? How could he have not thought of looking for her? Why has he been so wrapped around himself? This wasn't how he was raised, and it's not the kind of man he wanted to be. He needed to stop being an immature kid, and start making the right decisions. He looked at his future brother in law.

"Thank you." Jacob said. Paul shook his head.

"It wasn't entirely for you. Stop making Rachel so worried." Paul said firmly. Jacob nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm glad you imprinted on her." Jacob said. Paul smiled, but it faded quickly.

"I'm not me you should be apologizing to." Paul said. Jacob nodded in understanding. He had let a lot of people down. He had worried them, and he needed to stop dragging people into his personal problems.

Paul got up and headed for the door. Before he closed the door behind him, he turned to Jacob one more time.

"Before you leave, tell your family. Also, bring someone with you. It'll make Rachel worry less." Paul advised, closing the door before Jacob could respond.

Jacob sighed. He stared at the screen for one more hour, while thinking about how he could solve his problems, before finally getting up. Every step he took felt like walking on thorns, every breath felt like drowning in water, every beat of his heart felt like it was being cut open, but he was going to keep the pain to himself now. He plastered a fake smile and left his room for the first time in months. Billy took one look at his son, and he knew his son wasn't feeling the slightest bit better, but at least he was trying. He was proud of him.

"Dad, I'm real sorry." He said softly. Billy nodded his head, and rolled onto the kitchen table.

"Let's eat. You need some nourishment." Jacob kept his smile the entire time, and tried to make small talk with his dad, while eating. Billy looked healthier already. The door opened and Rachel walked in. She stopped abruptly, shocked at the scene before her. Jacob smiled her way.

"Hey Rach. Thanks, and sorry for making you worry. Paul's a great guy, he really cares about you." Jacob apologized. Rachel already knew that, but she smiled in appreciation anyway. She sat down on the chair, and started to eat with them.

"Hey, are you pregnant? You look at little bloated." Jacob joked. Rachel bit into his bait, and scowled.

"Shut up! I'm not fat." She snapped back. Jacob laughed, though it was half hearted. Rachel put her tongue out, before laughing with him. They continued their friendly banter for the rest of the night. It would have been like old times if Rebecca had been there. Billy was smiling the entire time. He wished Sarah was there to see how strong their kids were. His heart felt full with happiness for the first time in years.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Thank you for reading**, and I hope you liked this chapter.

It's set up differently, as you can see, but** I'm experimenting a little. **

As always, I would like to thank all the reviewers, and** as promised, a little pain for Jacob. Don't worry, there will be more. **

Thank you to all who favourited this story, alerted this story, or gave a review. **A special thanks to those who review.**

**Please give a nice comment or some constructive criticism.** This is actually my first long story, so any advise would be helpful. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Everyone,

Sorry about being on hiatus for like 3 years. I've actually continued this story, but it's in a different account. I couldn't open this account for the longest time. My other account is called sierrakrystalblack07. The story is still called "Jacob's Letter". Please go read it there. It's up to chapter 15 now and there's only about 3 chapters left before the end. Sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you everyone for your support!

Much love,

Sierrakrystalblack 3


End file.
